


La Musique Sans Notes

by AllenKune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Birthday Fluff, Deaf Character, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sign Language
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Il était sourd, vivant dans un monde silencieux qui le séparait des autres comme un immense fossé. Lui passait chaque jours de sa vie a se battre pour gagner assez d'argent pour réussir à payer son loyer. Chaque matin ils se réveillaient en face de l'autre, et tout les problèmes semblait disparaître. Ils s'aimaient, et les épreuves de la vie devenait presque de simple anecdote.Petit recueille d'histoires avec comme seul thème le couple Blair et Collen. Chaque histoire peut être lut indépendamment. Rappel des tag pour chaque OS au début des chapitres.
Relationships: Blair Clover/Collen Greens, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. La démesure d'un homme

**Author's Note:**

> Personne n'était dehors à cette heure, rendant les rues froides et presque effrayante. Le couloir de l'immeuble n'était pas mieux, avec les lumières mortes depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant et les marques d'usures qui déchiraient le sol et le mur. Blair était bien trop fatigué pour maudire une nouvelle fois un des nombreux problèmes de leur logis. Rentré rapidement chez lui était la seul préoccupation de l'homme, surtout après une si longue journée de travail.
> 
> Tag : Domestic Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parfois, on ne rêve que de rentrer chez soi et retrouver le calme de sa maison.

Le couloir de l'immeuble était sombre, les lumières mortes depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Blair était bien trop fatigué pour maudire une nouvelle fois un des nombreux problèmes de leur logis. Rentré rapidement chez lui était la seul préoccupation de l'homme, surtout après une si longue journée de travail.

Blair détesté devoir travailler dans un marché, debout toute la journée à sourire a des touristes. Vendre des gadgets inutiles décorer à la va-vite pour être des souvenirs régionaux, être entre le boucher et le poissonnier qui vers midi avaient de bonne odeur, mais sentait le matin et le soir l'eau de mer et le sang frais. Etre début toutes la journée sous le soleil sans avoir le privilège d'un siège, être ignorer la plupart du temps par les touristes et être chanceux d'avoir au moins un "bonjour" de temps en temps.

Le roux avait l'impression qu'il allait pleurer quand enfin la porte de son appartement se déverrouilla, laissant l'homme rentré dans le petit vestibule lumineux de sa maison. 

Une bonne odeur planait dans l'air, signe que le repas était prêt et sans doute l'attendait sur la table dans une invitation à le gouter. Laissant tomber son sac et jetant rapidement ses chaussures dans la petite pièce, Blair ne rêvait que de se jeter sur le canapé de leur salon ou leur lit pour passer la journée suivante à dormir dans les bras de son compagnon en regardant des films bien trop romantique en grignotant la source de la délicieuse odeur.

L'idée simple des couvertures chaudes et d'une journée de congés semblait être impossible et démesuré. Mais Blair avait travaillé durant plusieurs semaines pour gagner une journée de congés payés. C'était le seul moyen de tenir avec cet emploi insupportable qui rapporte juste assez pour vivre.

L'odeur du repas était plus forte dans le salon, qui leur servait aussi de cuisine et de salle à manger. Les yeux bleus claires de Blair tombèrent aussitôt sur le plat de se soir fumant sur le petite table, entourer de deux assiettes et d'une corbeille de fruits. Après une aussi longue journée de travail et la faim qui lui tordait l'estomac depuis de nombreuse heure, Blair pouvait sentir l'eau lui monté à la bouche. 

Mais il manquait encore quelque chose pour que son bonheur soit complet.

Blair ne voyait nulle part la tête blonde avec qui il partager sa vie, aussi misérable pouvait-elle être par moment. 

Le jeune homme se mit aussitôt à la recherche de son petit-ami, laissant juste sa veste en jean déchiré sur le canapé. L'appartement n'était pas grand, ne lui offrant plus que deux pièces que sa fatigue pouvais supporter: La salle de bain et leur chambre. 

La salle de bain se révéla vide, Blair n'ayant même pas besoin d'allumer la lumière pour voir que personne n'était dans la douche ou devant le lavabo. Il ne restait plus que la chambre, pensa l'homme en ouvrant la dernière porte de la pièce à vivre de l'appartement.

Leur chambre était simple, avec un lit double aux draps bon marchés et quelques meubles peu chers. Une armoire était posée face au lit, remplie des vêtements des deux hommes. Une commande avec un pied cassé était installée contre le mur, en partie vide si ce n'était les deux premiers tiroirs remplies de sous-vêtements et de DVD et livres de romances que Blair avait gardé de son adolescence. Une grande fenêtre était face à la porte, montrant une vue agréable de la ville nocturne et du quartier populaire mais en grande partie entretenue.

Pourtant, Blair se concentrait sur un autre spectacle, plus commun sans doute mais qui aux yeux de l'homme était aussi précieux que toutes les richesses du monde. Blair regardait attendrit le blond qui c'était endormie malgré lui en choisissant un film à l'eau de rose pour leur soirée. 

Collen était habillé simplement d'un t-shirt blanc aux motifs imprimés d'un groupe de musique à moitié effacer par le temps et d'un jean noir déchiré. Des mèches tombaient sur son visage, cachant légèrement les yeux fermés du jeune homme. On aurait cru voir un ange endormir pensa le roux, ou une scène tiré d'un de ses films.

Blair s'avançait prudemment, embrassant tendrement les lèvres douces de Collen avant de s'allonger face à lui. Ses yeux observaient silencieusement la respiration calme tandis que ses mains calleuses tenaient doucement celle de son compagnon. Blair ferma les yeux un instant pour profité d'un calme qu'il avait désespérément rechercher, s'endormant sans s'en rendre compte alors qu'une dernière pensée flotté dans son esprit, celle d'avoir tout se qu'il souhaiter en face de lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que plusieurs personne lisent mes histoires sans être inscrit sur le site. Tout d'abord merci pour les petits curieux qui viennent me voir et aussi n'hésitez pas à laisser des Kudos et des commentaires mêmes si vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur le site! N'hésitez pas à aller voir aussi mes autres récits.


	2. Un repas chaud sur la table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collen préparait lentement le repas, plongé dans un silence agréable. Il coupait ses légumes en petits tranches fines, laissant dorés les carottes, pommes de terre et oignons dans une poêle beurré. Une bonne odeur commençait à se dégager de la préparation, accompagnait de la viande marinant dans une casserole avec quelques carottes pour lui donné du gout. C'était un jour spéciale aujourd'hui, leur journée spéciale et Collen que tout soit parfais.
> 
> Tag : Domestic Fluff, Romance , Romantic Fluff, Birthday Fluff

Collen préparait lentement le repas, plongé dans un silence agréable. Il coupait ses légumes en petits tranches fines, laissant dorés les carottes, pommes de terre et oignons dans une poêle beurré. Une bonne odeur commençait à se dégager de la préparation, accompagnait de la viande marinant dans une casserole avec quelques carottes pour lui donné du gout. C'était agréable de préparait un plat qui lui demanderais plus d'une demi-heure de préparation. Il n'avait pas toujours le temps ni même l'argent pour se genre de chose.

Le blond se contentait de cuisiné des pâtes ou du riz avec des boulettes de viandes bas prix et les produits en promotions. Parfois c'était de la nourriture de fast food payer avec les tickets promotionnels que Blair avait souvent dans son agence d'intérim. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Leur jour spécial. Collen voulait que tout soit parfait au retour de son compagnon dans leur appartement. Ils pouvaient se permettre un peu de fantaisie aujourd'hui.

Il recouvrait leur table d'une nappe blanche à la dentelle brune que Blair lui avait offerte il y a quelque mois avec un service à vaisselle blanche à la bordure brune peinte. Collen avait attendu le meilleur moment pour pouvoir sortir des objets aussi précieux et couteux. Avec soin il déposait deux assiettes de chaque coté de la table, sortant plusieurs serviettes en papier blancs qu'ils avaient acheté l'année dernière pour leurs pique-nique et un service de couvert neuf et brillant.

Il vérifiait entre temps la tarte dans le four, la bonne odeur des pommes emplissant temporairement la cuisine. Les légumes cuisaient doucement avec la pièce de bœuf et Collen pouvait se sentir fière. Une petite entrée de toast attendait dans le frigidaire, avec une bouteille de cidre et de la glace à la vanille pour accompagner la tarte.

Collen n'avais plus qu'a attendre mais il semblait que quelque chose manquer à la table. Une décoration sans doute, quelque chose à mettre au centre pour illuminer le repas sans être imposant et empêchait les deux hommes de se voir. Collen partie chercher rapidement dans leur débarra, un petit placard juste assez grand pour un lit d'enfant et que le couple avait transformé en débarra. L'endroit parfait en somme pour ranger leurs décorations de fête et leurs souvenirs d'enfances.

Collen avait trouvé les décorations de noël, un ensemble de banderoles usés et de petites décorations en bois qu'ils faisaient chaque vacance. Collen pensait même en faire plus cette année pour les vendre en ligne et gagner un peu plus d'argent. Une autre boite était remplie des décorations de pâque et Collen trouvait à coté une boite encore mal rangé des décorations d'halloween et de saint valentin.

Le blond fut déçu de ne pas trouver autre chose que des faux pétales de fleures en forme de cœur qui datait de leurs première saint valentin. Une belle symbolique mais gardant toujours cette espace vide sur la table. Collen devrais s'en contentait malheureusement et retourné finir le repas.

Quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte, Collen avait fini de décoré la table et le repas était prêt et reposait au chaud sur les plaques de cuissons. La bouteille de cidre était posé sur la table, prêt à être servit et Collen fut surprit de voir quelqu'un sonnait. Il n'attendait personne et Blair avait les clefs pour rentré sans avoir à se faire savoir.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Collen sentie les larmes glissaient sur ses joues en voyant l'homme en face de lui, souriant en tenant le plus gros bouquet de lys que le blond avait vu. Le roux souriait timidement derrière le cadeau, cachant de manière peu discrète dans son dos une peluche plutôt grande d'un chat bruns avec des imprimés de fleurs vintage dans ses oreilles et sous ses pattes roses dans un style vintage.

Collen sentie un sourire fleurir aussitôt sur ses lèvres alors qu'il embrassait Blair, le laissant entré pour découvrir sa propre surprise et peut être un petit peu plus. Blair mériterait bien un second desert plus tard dans la soirée pensa Collen avec sourire pensif alors qu'ils prenaient place à table.


	3. La dame grise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour le défis Scribay de Andarielle. Il fallait écrire une histoire avec le titre La Dame Grise ou La Femme Brume.  
> Blair aide un ami en travaillant quelque jour dans un bar, une étrange rencontre s'en suit.

Blaire observait avec un certain ennui le bar. Ce n'était pas encore la fin de semaine et le jeune homme trouvait se jeudi ennuyeux. Il n'avait pas vue beaucoup de bar, encore moins en semaine mais déjà il sentait que c'était une mauvaise nuit pour l'établissement. Pour être honnête, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux roux ne connaissait vraiment la population des bars que depuis cette semaine.

Il remplaçait juste un ami à son poste de barman quelques jours, le temps qu'il aille mieux. Jeff était un homme sympa et l'avait aidé depuis le collège. Ses parents avaient un cœur en or et chaque fois qu'ils venaient le voir Blair avait la chance d'avoir une cassette pleine de légume et fruit de leur jardin qui l'aider bien à finir le mois, ou le commençait. Il était normal d'aidé son ami quelques jours. Même le patron du Legend blue était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir a fermé le bar en attendant de trouver un remplaçant et lui offrait un petit dédommagement en plus des pourboires qu'il recevait.

Blair regrettait presque de ne pas travailler le samedi pour gagner un peu plus. Dans un foyer de deux personnes on ne crachait pas sur une poignée de pièces et de billets supplémentaire. Son partenaire ne pouvais malheureusement pas travailler avec son handicape et Blair devait enchainer les petits boulots, souvent au noir comme ici.

Ce n'était pas se soir qu'il allait pouvoir offrir à son petit ami une petite soirée romantique. Il y avait seulement une dizaine de personnes dans le bar pourtant sympathique et agréable. Un groupe d'homme observait le match à une table en buvant de la bière et mangeant les amuses-bouches que Blair avait faits plus-tôt dans la soirée. Il allait devoir en refaire d'ailleurs s'il ne voulait pas s'ennuyait durant son service et garder les hommes sur le canapé pour tenter de faire son chiffre du jour. Deux jeunes femmes discutaient dans un coin, parlant visiblement affaire en vue de l'ordinateur portable. Non loin un homme regardait une série quelconque sur la deuxième télévision du bar. Tout semblait normal.

Néanmoins Blair remarqua une présence étrange au bar qu'il aurait juré ne pas avoir vue prendre place. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait, assise seule au bar en sirotant toujours la même boisson. Lors de son premier jour il avait cru l'apercevoir mais le temps de rencontré le patron, elle avait disparut. Blair lui servit avec un sourire son whisky cerise mais la jeune femme ne tourna pas les yeux vers lui et continua d'observait le bar comme si elle attendait quelqu'un, ou quelque chose.

Elle était toujours vêtue de la même manière, intriguant d'avantage Blair qui commençait à douter de l'avoir vue avant se soir. Elle ne semblait pas à sa place ici, assise au bar alors qu'elle semblait sortir d'une soirée de la haute société. Même si le Legend Blue avait la réputation d'être un bar convenable et propre, le roux n'avais vue personne à part elle en robe de soirée et dégageant cette aura de noblesse. Habillé d'une robe grise comme la brume, sans manche et finissant à ses genoux par un voile argenté brillant comme des étoiles et d'une paire de talon noir comme la nuit. Elle semblait étrangement irréelle, presque comme sortie du brouillard pour prendre un verre en cette nuit sans lune. Le jeune homme se sentait intimidé par l'apparition, la sensation de peur s'agrippant à ses os comme pour l'avertir d'un danger. 

Blair remarqua en lui servant un autre verre de whisky qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son visage des qu'il détournait le regard de la jeune femme. C'était comme si elle n'était pas réellement là, comme si il regarder une femme sans visage des que ses yeux quitter les siens. Le jeune homme rassurait qu'elle était bien réelle en recevant l'argent de sa boisson. Même les autres clients la remarquait et parler d'elle. 

Quand il avait servit des assiettes pains navettes faites maisons aux hommes qui suivait le match de rudby, il avait rit des commentaires de deux d'entre eux sur la beauté envoutante de la jeune femme et sa robe grise. Il se sentie mal quand les deux hommes commencèrent à se questionner sur son visage. L'un jurait voir une rousse envoutante aux lèvres peinte de noir et aux yeux noisette tandis que le second homme affirmait voir une blonde timide aux yeux de biches azure. Les autres hommes de la table semblait ignorait la conversation, et Blair se surprit à pensé que peut-être il ne la voyait tout simplement pas.

Elle était bien là pourtant, buvant depuis des heures maintenant devant lui. Un coup d'œil à sa montre avertie Blair qu'il était bientôt une heure du matin. Les hommes étaient partie depuis peu, avec le duo de femme d'affaires pour être remplaçait par deux groupes de jeunes jouant à une sorte d'action ou vérité et un jeu sur leurs téléphone portable. Un jeudi un peu vide mais d'ambiance normale, mise à part l'étrange dame en gris.

La jeune femme n'avais toujours pas dit un mot, observant les autres clients avec un certain détachement. Blair fut donc surprit quand la jeune femme lui adressa soudainement la parole tandis qu'il laver des verres sales quelques minutes plus tard. Elle ne dit pas grand choses, juste assez pour décrire une femme en quête de compagnie. Blair réussit à la faire sourire quand il déclara être en couple et le jeune homme fut surprit de voir des lèvres fines et recouverte d'un rouge à lèvre argenté. Un sourire envoutant qui ne quitta pas sa mémoire cette fois-ci quand il baissa les yeux vers la vaisselle propre dans ses mains.

Elle lui offrit juste de discuter tandis qu'elle buvait toujours la même boisson. Sans prendre garde le jeune homme commença à parler avec l'étrange femme sans nom. Il lui parlait de son couple, des difficultés de partager sa vie avec une personne sourde et sa crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur de l'homme qu'il aimait. Blair parlait à cœur ouvert de sa situation familial tendu et de Jeff comme si la jeune femme lui avait posé la question sur sa présence dans le bar.

Elle ne parla pas pourtant, écoutant en ne posant mais Blair était comme envouter par sa simple présence et se confier à elle sans hésitation. Sans même le remarquait il était l'heure de fermé le bar et tout le monde était partie, excepter l'étrange femme. Toute panique avait disparut avec sa peur par un simple sourire aussi brillant que le bas de la robe de l'inconnue.

Quand la dame se leva, Blair fut surprit de voir qu'il était soudainement seul dans le bar. Il n'y avait plus personne, et Blair se rendit compte que tous les clients étaient partie depuis longtemps. Il avait été seul avec la jeune femme qui venait de disparaitre devant lui comme si elle n'était qu'un mirage. Une illusion dans le brouillard des évènements de cette nuit.

Le jeune homme roux cru avoir rêvé pourtant le verre était là, vide d'alcool et en compagnie d'un généreux pourboire. Le plus surprenant était l'absence complète de trace sur le verre malgré une soirée entière aux mains de la même personne. Il n'avait aucune trace de rouge à lèvres, et même le tabouret bleu rembourré du bar ne portait aucune trace de la mystérieuse femme.

L'étrange dame était partie sans un bruit et aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparut. Blair n'eu pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir rencontré quelque chose de mauvais, malgré la peur qui lui fermé précipitamment le bar pour rejoindre la chaleur confortable de son appartement.


	4. Fiches Aesthetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'ai la petite habitude de faire pour mes personnages des fiches d'aesthetic. Cela me détend et cela permet à un mauvais dessinateur comme moi de donné un peu plus de relief à mes créations. Je trouver ça un peu dommage de ne pas les partager.

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais que plusieurs personne lisent mes histoires sans être inscrit sur le site. Tout d'abord merci pour les petits curieux qui viennent me voir et aussi n'hésitez pas à laisser des Kudos et des commentaires mêmes si vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur le site! N'hésitez pas à aller voir aussi mes autres récits.


End file.
